


Slave

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Bill Cipher buys a sex slave and decides to have some fun.





	Slave

"Ah, Mr. Cipher. Are you looking for a slave?" I nodded and looked around. The place was filthy and filled with other demons checking out the various human slaves that were on display. "What is your taste?" asked the assistant. "I'm sure we can come up with a perfect match for you." I had been very sexually frustrated recently so I figured a nice sex slave may be just what I needed. "I want a male slave who has never been used for sex before. He must be 16 or over, slim, and I'd prefer him to have blue eyes." The assistant nodded. "Follow me."

He guided me out of the female section and into the part of the warehouse that stored the male slaves. This section was a lot filthier than the female unit and you could hear a lot more screaming. The slave's cages were arranged in rows and at the end of each row was a number which I assumed stood for the slave's age. We kept walking until we made it to the row labeled '16'. "You can look around here," said the assistant. "Call me over if you find something you like." I nodded and began to walk down the aisle.

Many of the slaves available either had way too many cuts on their bodies or they simply just didn't measure up to my standards. I went on searching for almost twenty minutes before coming to a stop in front of one particular cage. Inside, at the far corner of the cage was a small teenage boy sitting with his head resting on his knees. Like every other slave, he wore no clothes and was very dirty. His hair was a nice shade of brown and his skin was very pale. The boy was skinny too. His ribs were sticking out and I could count them. So far this slave had what I was after. Now I just had to see if he had the face I was after. I banged my fist against one of the metal bars which caused the human's head to shoot up in surprise. I suddenly found myself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. Fear and confusion showed on the boy's pretty face. This one was perfect.

I waved the assistant over and told him that I had made my decision. "You chose wisely," he said with a smile. "The price is $850,000." I fished the money out of my pocket and handed it to the assistant. "I'll be right back," he said walking away. A few minutes later he returned with a key, a collar, and a leash. "We're taking this one to be cleaned," he said as he unlocked the cage. "Go wait in the waiting area and we'll return with your slave shortly." I nodded and made my way to the waiting area where a few demons were already waiting for their slaves.

About 30 minutes later, the assistant returned with my now cleaned slave. Now he was wearing a pair of tight black pants. "Enjoy Mr. Cipher," he said. And with that, he walked away. I immediately took off the slave's collar and tossed it into the waste bin. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a collar that I had bought before coming here. "You belong to me," I told him as I put the new collar on his neck. "You're going to do everything I say without question." The slave nodded without a word. This was going to be so much fun.

(Line Break)

When we were finally in my room, I detached the leash from the slave's collar and set it down on my dresser. "Strip," I ordered. The slave wordlessly took off his pants and set them neatly to the side. I took a moment to admire the slave's body fully. He was worth every dollar. I was going to make some pretty art on this blank canvas.

I undid my belt then unzipped my pants. The look of discomfort on the slave's face was very satisfying. He knew what was coming. That's why I was going to make it worse for him. "On your knees slave," I ordered. The human didn't obey. "I said get on your fucking knees." The slave slowly got down onto his knees and looked up at me with fear written across his pretty face. I pulled down my briefs just enough to free my aching erection. "Open up," I ordered. The slave shook his head. "I-I can't do this! I'm no-" he was cut off when my open hand connected with his face. "Did it sound like I was asking?" I asked. The slave shook his head. "Then open your fucking mouth." The slave reluctantly opened his mouth just enough for me to shove my cock down his throat. He immediately started to gag and tried to pull himself off my dick, but I grabbed his head with one hand and held him there. His warm throat felt heavenly around my dick, and his discomfort made it even more enjoyable.

After a few seconds, I allowed the slave to catch a quick breath before shoving my dick back down his throat. I repeated this process a few more times before I was ready to move on. "Stand," I ordered. The slave quickly got to his feet, the whole time keeping his eyes glued to the floor. "Look at me slave." The boy's eyes moved up a little, but it wasn't enough. A swift slap to the face made the slave look up at me. When he did, a single tear rolled down his cheek. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Yes. I wanted more of that. It was time to get to the actual fun.

"Go stand up against the wall with your hands up," I instructed as I began to undo the buttons on my shirt. "Don't move and stay silent or I'll make it a lot worse." That seemed to frighten the slave more, much to my amusement. I continued to strip until I was completely naked. I grabbed a small knife from my dresser and made my way over to the shaking human. "Such a pretty boy," I said as I began to drag the knife down the slave's back. The human cried out in agony which made me stop what I was doing and slap him in the face again. "I told you to stay silent did I not? Such a useless slave. Can't fucking follow simple directions." I once again brought the knife to the slave's skin and began to drag it down. The slave tensed up and clenched his fists against the wall. "See? That's not so hard is it?" I began to make a second line down his back. Then a third. I kept doing this until my symbol, an Illuminati, was neatly carved into his back. Perfect.

"Climb onto the bed and get on your hands and knees," I ordered. The slave wordlessly obeyed. I snapped my fingers causing a cock ring to appear in my hand. I climbed onto the bed and slid the cock ring to the base of the slave's dick then began to stroke it. Once he was fairly hard, I got behind the shaking human and forced myself into him. The slave whimpered a little but otherwise stayed silent. I grabbed both his shoulders and began to pound into him as hard as I could, each time drawing a pained cry from the human. Every sound the slave made drove me to thrust faster which made the slave scream louder. "Who do you belong to you worthless slut?" I asked as I drove myself into the slave again. "YOU MASTER!!" cried the slave. I gave his ass a harsh slap. "YOU'RE A COMPLETE WASTE OF SPACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO PAY FOR YOU!" I slapped his ass once more. "YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING! SHIT, YOU ARE NOTHING!" And with that, I wrapped a hand around the slave's neck and began to squeeze. The slave clawed at my hand as he gasped for air. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. I held my hand around the boy's for a few more seconds before letting go and releasing inside the slave. I immediately pulled out of him and watched him curl into a small, shivering ball. I felt a wide grin make its way onto my face. This was the best sex I've ever had in my life.


End file.
